De Logres aux Caraibes
by titvan
Summary: CROSSOVER Kaamelott/Pirates des Caraibes! Ye be warned! Un délire, exercice de style, basé sur l'épisode intitulé Stargate. Pour en savoir plus : lisez XD -et laissez moi vos avis à l'occasion...-


**Disclaimer : Crossover! Je ne possède donc rien ni de Kaamelott (rendons à Arthur ce qui appartient à Arthur lol) ni de Pirates des Caraibes XD Donc tout ce que vous reconnaissez des deux n'est pas à moi. Je l'ai seulement emprunté sans vraiment demander la permission mais avec toute l'intention de le rendre. D'ailleurs, je rends tout ce qui ne m'appartient pas, séant. Voilà, c'est fait XD**

**Note de début : Hello hello tout le monde! Bon ben voilà, ça fait déjà... 5 mois environ que je travaille sur ce crossover (le cigare en a pris un coup d'ailleurs XD) et donc, je me suis dit : au bout d'un moment, "il faut savoir prendre le taureau par les cornes!" lol Avant toute chose (et avant que les catapultes ne soient armées) le but de cette fic n'était absolument pas de me prendre au sérieux, loin de là, si j'avais voulu me prendre au sérieux, j'aurais écrit un article dans Le Monde XD le truc qu'il faut trois mois par jour pour lire! mdr J'avais simplement une envie urgente et inébranlable de m'essayer au style de Kaamelott tout en réutilisant l'épisode intitulé Stargate (dont vous verrez le début apparaitre ici) et en le modifiant, de telle sorte que nos "héros" se retrouvent coincés à bord du Black Pearl... Je demande pardon d'avance à ceux qui n'aimeraient pas -fais une courbette en agitant mon tricorne- (dans ce cas la petite croix vous appelle ;) ) et vous souhaite sur ce, un agréable voyage à travers la porte dimensionnelle!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**De Logres aux Caraibes**

Arthur avait emmené deux de ses chevaliers en mission, une mission de la plus haute importance que les dieux m'avait chargée de lui confier : parcourir un labyrinthe à la recherche d'une porte dimensionnelle. Seulement... il y eut un tout petit imprévu, que les dieux et moi-même n'avions pu prévoir... comme quoi, hé... tout le monde peut se tromper...

* * *

"Sire? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit qu'on cherchait déjà?"

"Une porte dimensionnelle!"

"Ah oui d'accord."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est déjà une porte truc?"

Mes nerfs allaient bientôt jaillir. On touchait presque au but, je pouvais le sentir, mais les seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc, ces deux débiles, étaient incapables de se souvenir du moindre renseignement que je leur lançais. Ca faisait au moins vingt fois qu'ils me posaient la même question et que je leur répondais la même chose mais rien, ils ne retenaient rien plus de cinq minutes! Je commençais à soupçonner que leur mémoire fonctionnât exclusivement sur le court terme.

"Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir avant qu'on aille se coucher, ce matin en nous levant et nombre de fois encore depuis qu'on est entrés là dedans? Une porte dimensionnelle est une porte à travers laquelle on **passe** sans savoir **où** on va atterrir ni même si on va pouvoir **revenir**!"

"Ah ça y est je me rappelle. Mais... ça peut pas nous péter à la tronche, si?"

"Eh... non, c'est une porte. Bien sûr pas la porte de la cuisine, mais non, ça ne peut pas vous "péter à la tronche" c'est... une porte."

"Wow! C'est vachement balaise là!"

"Ah ouais non mais moi j'ai pas tout compris non plus... C'est d'un niveau un peu trop élevé pour nous, je crois."

Eh ouais, y avait un sacré nombre de trucs qu'étaient d'un niveau un peu trop élevé pour eux! Mais au lieu de prendre part à la conversation qui menaçait de débarouler sur le tapis, je pris le parti d'enchainer.

"Bon alors, on continue ou vous préférez qu'on taille la bavette pendant cent cinquante ans?"

"Ah non mais y a pas de problème on peut y aller, tant que ça nous explose pas à la figure."

Un "merde" menaça alors à ce moment de rompre le barrage de mon sang froid, mais je préfèrai rouler des yeux, soupirer et tourner les talons pour reprendre ma route à travers le dédale. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore embarqué affublé de ces deux là moi! Il allait falloir que j'arrête les eccentricités et fissa, avant de laisser tous mes pauvres neurones dans des migraines atroces à force de leur répéter inlassablement la même chose toutes les trentes secondes!

* * *

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, nous apercevions enfin ce qui semblait être un portail... dimensionnel ou pas il nous restait encore à le découvrir.

"Ah, je crois qu'on y est."

"Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble une porte truc? Pour moi, on dirait plutôt... une cascade de fromage fondu."

Ecarquillant les yeux devant l'étrangeté de la métaphore, j'optai pour l'indifférence.

"Bon! Alors... lequel de nous trois va s'y coller?"

"Moi je veux bien y aller si vous voulez."

Perceval qui se portait volontaire pour un truc aussi peu sûr, c'était vraiment une première. J'étais très étonné.

"Mais... ça vous fait pas peur?"

"De quoi? De passer à travers une porte?"

"Euh... voui... non, plutôt de ce que vous risquez de trouver **derrière**."

"Ah non mais moi je m'en fous du moment que ça m'explose pas à la figure."

Hmmmmmmouais... non, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien saisi l'ampleur de la chose tout compte fait. Ca m'étonnait de lui aussi...

"Oui mais, vous vous rendez compte que vous allez surement atterrir dans un autre pays, dans un autre monde, sur une autre planète, voire dans une autre galaxie...?"

"Mais arrêtez, c'est juste une porte truc ça peut pas conduire aussi loin! (rire moqueur)"

Karadoc et ses commentaires tous plus pourris les uns que les autres. L'ignorer ou lui mettre un taquet, la première solution me paraissait la plus raisonnable.

"Enfin, mettons que vous débouliez dans un milieu hostile où des monstres vous tombent sur le râble, sans réel moyen de vous défendre, vous serez marron!"

"Ah non mais moi j'ai peur des explosions, le reste je m'en fous, tant que ça me pète pas à la tronche."

Décidément il faisait une fixette celui-là! Il avait dû vivre quelque chose de terrible pour en être arrivé là... Bien que j'en doutasse. A mon avis, c'était plutôt une autre de ses lubies qui avaient le don de me mettre en boules. Ni une ni deux, j'usai de mon autorité pour mettre fin à cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

"Bon, allez-y. Maniez-vous!"

Ce qu'il fit sans poser plus de questions. Et... je dois avouer que ça m'embêtait un peu qu'il ne soit pas plus conscient que ça des dangers qui pouvaient l'attendre une fois de l'autre côté. Mais bon... au cas où...

"Bon et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On s'en va?"

"Ah ben non non, on s'en va pas non. On attend qu'il revienne, ou qu'il nous donne de ses nouvelles au moins..."

"Mais s'il est plus ici dans notre monde, il peut pas nous donner de ses nouvelles puisqu'on est plus avec lui."

"Ben... non, en principe non mais... oh j'ai dit qu'on attendait alors on attend pis c'est tout!"

* * *

Par chance, l'attente ne dura que quelques secondes : la voix de Perceval résonna à nouveau dans le labyrinthe sans vraiment que je m'y attendisse.

"Sire? Sire vous m'entendez?"

Un peu pris au dépourvu je me mis alors à bafouiller...

"Eeeuh, ben... vvvv... euh... voui, je sais pas comment ça se fait mais oui je vous entends!"

Eh bah alors celle là, elle était pas mal! Je me demandais où il avait bien pu atterrir.

"Mais vous êtes où?"

"Ah ça je saurais pas vous dire..."

"Comment ça vous sauriez pas me dire? Et pis pourquoi vous chuchotez comme ça?"

"Parce que je vois rien alors je reste prudent."

Oui bon... c'était plutôt logique. Pour une fois...

"Mais comment ça vous voyez rien?"

"Comment ça?"

"Comment ça quoi?"

"Nan sans déconner là sire, votre question elle est trop pourrie, je pige que dalle!"

Eh ben voilà, il avait réussi à me mettre de travers. Remarquez, il venait de battre un record là, ça avait quand même duré plus longtemps que prévu. En relativisant un peu, y avait un net progrès. Je me tournai sans plus attendre vers Karadoc et la vue de son regard bovin posé sur moi faillit me mettre encore plus de travers.

"Bon, vous bougez pas, on... on aura surement besoin de vous ici (roulage de nyeux). Je reviens avec vot' pote là."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant?"

"Eh... vous faites rien! Vous restez là et vous attendez!"

"Mais si j'ai un creux?"

"Oui eh ben vous aurez un creux demain! En attendant vous bougez pas de là, compris?"

"Affirmatif."

"Tsss...? Oui enfin bref!"

Sans m'attarder plus longtemps je sautai dans le portail et atterrissai aux côtés de Perceval, enfin... **dans** le côté de Perceval.

"Ooh pardon!"

"Y a pas de mal sire."

"La vache! C'est vrai qu'on y voit rien ici!"

"C'est ce que je vous ai dit : on voit rien."

"Oui enfin vous auriez pu me dire que c'était parce qu'il faisait noir."

"De quoi?"

"De quoi de quoi? Tsk! Vous auriez pu me dire que vous ne voyiez rien parce que c'était pas éclairé."

"Ah oui d'accord. J'avais pas compris ça comme ça."

"Hein? Oh et pis zut!"

* * *

"Eh ben! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux?"

Ah bah il manquait plus que ça tiens! Maintenant j'entendais la voix de mon cauchemar de...

"Beau-père??"

Je m'étais tourné vers le portail ou du moins l'endroit appromixatif où il était censé se trouver et ce que j'y découvris alors me fit dresser le poil!

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?!"

"J'ai croisé Karadoc en venant du chateau, il avait un p'tit creux, et j'ai pas tout compris... il m'a dit de venir ici, que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Alors dans le doute, je suis venu."

"Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai!!"

Là, j'étais vraiment remonté! C'était incensé : les dieux avaient décidé qu'y aurait un seul type au monde à avoir le bol de se coltiner la pire équipe de bras cassés qui soit, et il a fallu que ça me tombe dessus!! Y avait des jours où je songeais sérieusement à partir en exil chez les Huns!

"Je lui avais dit de nous attendre à l'extérieur!! Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici maintenant??"

"Ooh commencez pas à gueuler hein, j'y suis pour rien moi si vos plans sont toujours un peu tordus. Non non mais je l'ai toujours dit, vous êtes... pas doué."

"Je vais vous montrer si je suis pas doué!"

Enervé au plus haut point, je dégainai donc Excalibur à mesure qu'il dégainait sa propre épée de la même manière quand nous entendîmes des bruits de pas lents et mesurés se diriger vers nous, accompagnés d'une lumière.

"Ah on dirait que ça se précise, tenez vous prêts."

Perceval qui s'était tu jusque là, les yeux écarquillés, à nous regarder nous bouffer le nez mon beau-père et moi, porta la main à son épée et jugea bon de l'ouvrir... pour avertir l'arrivant me sembla-t-il.

"Halte au champ, je vous préviens on est armés!!"

"Mais fermez-la espèce de crétin!!"

"Quoi? C'est pas ça qu'on dit?"

"De quoi? Tss! On ne dit rien du tout, vous la bouclez pis c'est tout!!"

Nous devînmes silencieux tous les trois, dans l'expectative de savoir si l'inconnu était de nature hostile ou pas... et au vu de sa démarche je commençai à en douter. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à faire germer de profonds doutes sur le danger qui nous attendait ou non sous peu. Il portait un long manteau dont je n'aurais pu dire la couleur avec exactitude dans cette demi-pénombre, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était sombre, et en dessous duquel se voyaient des vêtements qui ressemblaient un peu à ceux de Venec, l'autre cafard opiniâtre qui me servait de refourgueur de bons tuyaux qui s'avèraient être des pièges à cons la plupart du temps. Quant à sa coiffure et ce qu'il portait sur la tête, c'était presque de l'inédit pour moi : à commencer par son couvre-chef qu'était de forme plus ou moins triangulaire, et que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie... même à Rome, où pourtant la mode changeait toutes les heures. Et je gardais le meilleur pour la fin : ses cheveux, ou plutôt cet amas de tresses et de noeuds que je n'avais encore jamais vu nulle part non plus... sauf peut-être chez les Burgondes... c'était peut-être bien un Burgonde alors. Eh ben s'il ne parlait pas la langue, on allait encore passer un moment épique... Je me penchai alors vers mon beau-père afin de confronter nos opinions sur l'individu à mesure que ce dernier continuait d'approcher... en roulant des hanches.

"Euh, est-ce que vous pensez que ça pourrait être un Burgonde?"

"Moui... ou alors un cousin à Bohort."

"Comment ça un cousin à Bohort?"

Venant de lui c'était surement loin d'être un compliment.

"Je sais pas... il marche un peu comme une fille je trouve..."

Eh ben voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais!

"D'ailleurs ça pourrait aussi être un cousin à vous."

Là, j'eus peur de comprendre, aussi me suis-je écrié...

"Quoi?? Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards ça vous dérangerait de développer un peu votre fantaisie?"

"Eh ben, la vérité c'est que vous gouvernez comme une fille alors... ça m'y a fait penser, mais non non c'est rien, laissez..."

"C'est mon pied aux miches que je vais vous laisser dans trente secondes si vous n'arrêtez pas avec vos commentaires désobligeants!!"

Nous fûmes soudain interrompus dans notre querelle par la voix grave et aux liaisons omniprésentes de l'inconnu.

"Autant vous n'avez pas idée à quel point votre petite dispute m'amuse énormément, autant j'aimerais beaucoup savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur mon navire."

Ca n'était pas du burgonde ça. Un bon point : il parlait la langue. Ca ne suffit pas à me remonter le moral dans l'immédiat mais c'était un début. Puis tout en rengainant et en faisant signe à mes deux comparses de faire de même, je réalisai : ne venait-il pas de dire "navire"?

"Votre navire? Comment ça?"

Il me lança alors une moue offensée, un peu comme si je venais de l'insulter. A cette réaction quelque peu inattendue, je grimaçai, en serrant le pommeau de mon épée au cas où : aïe, la boulette...

"Hmm... mon navire... le mien... à moi, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow... le Black Pearl quoi! Hein?"

"Le Black Pearl?? Oh, c'est pourri ça comme nom de navire!"

Je me tournai alors vers Perceval, et le fixai comme si tout à coup il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Inconscient de la situation, il jugea bon de continuer sur sa lancée.

"Quoi?"

* * *

"Je me souviens quand j'étais petit au Pays de Galles, mon père il avait un petit rafiot et il savait pas comment l'appeler. A chaque fois qu'il partait pêcher tout le monde lui disait "aurevoir ducon" et quand il revenait c'était "tiens revoilà ducon" alors il a fini par l'appeler "ducon". Seulement il avait pas compris que c'était une insulte : c'est pas vraiment un cerveau mon vieux, il a pas inventé le plat de la main morte."

J'écarquillai les yeux devant l'inutilité et l'absurdité de l'anecdote.

"Non mais sans blaguer : faut arrêter là."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

Préférant ne pas répondre je roulai des yeux et me tournai à nouveau vers l'inconnu, qui reprit instantanément la parole.

"Aye, très intéressant, vraiment très intéressant... mais je crois bien vous avoir posé une question et que la dite question est restée sans réponse. Ma question suivante est donc : comptez-vous dans les secondes qui viennent donner une réponse à ma précédente question qui est restée sans réponse ou laisser sans réponse cette même précédente question jusqu'aux trompettes célestes du jugement dernier?"

Je restai alors interdit. Encore un qui ne savait pas s'exprimer clairement. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Mais alors que j'allais répondre, Perceval l'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Euh sire... j'ai rien bité de ce qu'il vient de dire là."

"Ca fait rien! Occupez-vous déjà de la fermer, ça ira bien comme ça. Je me charge des présentations."

Et la main toujours posée sur le pommeau de mon épée, j'enchainai sur un ton un tant soit peu solennel.

"Hem... je suis Arthur Pendragon, souverain du royaume de Logres, et voici mon beau-père, Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, et le seigneur Perceval, chevalier de la Table Ronde."

La réaction de l'inconnu fut alors une nouvelle fois inattendue. Il se mit à ricaner en pointant un doigt vers moi.

"Hahaha... très amusant! T'es un comique mon gars, tu me plais!"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois bouclés comme des malpropres dans une cellule à fond de cale. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire! Ils allaient voir si j'étais un comique!

"Oooh!! Capitaine Sparrow!! Y doit y avoir une erreur!! Je SUIS le roi Arthur!! ... oh!! Hé!! Vous m'entendez??"

"Dites, vous voulez pas arrêter de gueuler là... ça sert à rien! Ils vous entendent pas!"

J'ignorai alors les protestations de mon acariatre de beau-père et continuai de vociférer, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là.

"Hééé!! JE SUIS LE ROI ARTHUUUUR!!"

A ce moment une voix me répondit, venant de quelque part au dessus de nos têtes...

"Aye aye, on a compris... j'en parlerais à la dame du lac la prochaine fois que je la croise!"

... suivi d'un ricanement benêt qui me mit hors de moi et me fit littéralement perdre un boulon! Je portai lentement la main à Excalibur...

"C'est ça, ricane bien! Quoi, c'est pas moi le roi? C'est pas moi le roi...?"

... et dégainai d'un geste vif!

"Et ça c'est du nougat!!"

"Du nougat?? Mais c'est pas une épée Excalibur?"

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase! Remonté au plus haut point, je me tournai brusquement vers Perceval, lui lançant mon regard de prédateur et lui pointant l'épée sous le nez. Surpris, il recula un peu et prit un air craintif.

"Je m'en prends une là non?"

Je rengainai d'un geste machinal et me jetai sur lui pour passer mes nerfs, lui mettant des taquets et lui mordillant les pieds!

"Oh non! Vous allez pas recommencer là!... ça va bien deux minutes votre truc, mais je vous signale que c'est pas ce qui va nous sortir de là!"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard encore, je m'étais calmé et nous nous étions tous les trois assis dans l'attente d'un quelconque changement, rebondissement théâtral, ou retournement de situation. C'est ce moment que choisit la dame du lac pour apparaitre, me faisant sursauter... sans raison apparente aux yeux de mes deux acolytes.

"Aaaaaah!!"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe sire?"

"Non non rien, c'est rien..."

"Ah enfin je vous trouve!"

"Oui _enfin_! C'est le mot juste!"

Elle avait le don pour arriver toujours un poil à la bourre celle-là!

"Quoi? A qui vous parlez là?"

"Eh b... pas à vous! Je parle à la dame du lac!"

Non mais sans blague! Ils devaient bien se douter au bout d'un moment que je n'étais pas taré au point de parler tout seul et qu'à chaque fois que ça se produisait je m'adressais à la dame du lac! Mais non, ils continuaient de me poser la question quand même!

"Je peux savoir où vous étiez pendant que de not' côté on se faisait mettre en cage!?"

"J'ai parlé au capitaine."

"Tiens donc. Et par quel miracle? Je pensais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir vous voir..."

Et là j'avoue que j'étais quelque peu jaloux. Alors comme ça, un autre bonhomme avait le droit de voir MA dame du lac!?

"Oui, figurez-vous qu'il a quelques dispositions lui aussi..."

"Des "dispositions"? Moui, je vois le genre... bref! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Et sous le regard ahuri de mes deux compagnons de cellule, la dame du lac me fit le compte rendu de son entretien avec le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

"Eh bien... après m'avoir vue apparaitre devant lui (et en être tombé à la renverse) il a cru à mon histoire, et accepte de vous libérer..."

Peut-être que les choses allaient s'arranger finalement. Je me mis à sourire légèrement, le soulagement aidant.

"Ah! Eh ben c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça!"

Mais au vu de la tronche que tirait ma bonne fée, j'eus de gros doutes tout à coup.

"Quoi? C'est pas une bonne nouvelle?"

"Eh bien... c'est que... il a imposé certaines conditions... enfin, une condition pour être précise..."

Et je commençai à craindre le pire... A coup sûr c'était encore un de ces trucs impossible à réaliser, dans le genre des négociations avec Attila, où il nous demandait toujours du pognon et/ou des femmes, et on allait être condamnés à rester enfermés ici pendant une éternité plus un jour.

"Une condition? Laquelle? Dites toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"... il aimerait que vous lui prêtiez la reine Guenièvre..."

* * *

"Quoi?? Eh ben! Celle là on me l'a encore jamais faite tiens!!"

En fin de compte, ma vie n'était pas si chiante que ça, c'est vrai, j'allais de surprise en surprise chaque jour!

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la fée des eaux de rivière?"

Ignorant alors le commentaire quelque peu caustique de mon éternel blagueur de beau-père, je lui répondis, sous l'oreille attentive d'un Perceval ahuri.

"Il accepte de nous libérer. Mais à la condition que je lui prête la reine. Elle est pas royale celle là? Han!"

"Eh ben... où est le problème?"

Là, je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Bonjour la paternité!

"Le problème c'est que c'est ma femme!"

"Vot' femme, vot' femme... vous y touchez pas à vot' femme!"

J'avoue que ça me mettait un poil en colère là. Non mais de quoi je me mêle à la fin!

"Ma femme j'y touche peut-être pas, mais c'est la mienne, et j'ai pas l'intention de la donner en pâture à... des pirates, puisque clairement ils en sont!"

"Non mais ça va! Il va pas la tuer, il va juste vous l'emprunter! Ca va nous libérer, et en plus de ça, je vais vous dire une chose : avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être un p'tit peu moins manche que vous avec la p'tite! Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, et sans vous offenser, vous êtes un vrai cornichon."

Je vis rouge! Rouge cramoisi! Mais au lieu de commencer une sempiternelle engueulade, j'optai pour la devise qui dit : répondre aux imbéciles par le silence, et me tournai à nouveau vers la dame du lac, qui attendait sagement.

"Euh, dites lui non! Non, je lui préterai pas ma femme, je viens à peine de me faire à sa présence, c'est pas pour la refourguer à la première occasion venue!"

"Vous allez pas nous libérer?"

Je pris alors mon air de tête de mule, que j'utilisais en général auprès de ma mère.

"Non! Vous n'avez qu'à lui préter la vôtre de femme! Ca nous fera des vacances!"

Sa réponse me laissa encore plus perplexe... Sa fille et sa femme comptaient-elles vraiment pour lui? Question stupide (roulage de nyeux)!

"Ben, si y avait que ça! Mais il a demandé ma fille et pas ma femme alors... d'ailleurs en y pensant, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si entre les deux il a fait le bon choix..."

J'allais reprendre la parole, quand Perceval m'interrompit...

"Si vous voulez je peux lui prêter Angarad moi."

... pour un truc pas si bête que ça pour une fois. Après tout, ça faisait un moment que je cherchais à me débarasser de cette mégère! L'occasion rêvée! J'allais peut-être même leur donner un peu de blé en prime pour qu'ils la gardent tiens!

Je me tournai alors lentement vers Perceval, qui revêtit une nouvelle fois son air craintif.

"Je vais encore m'en prendre une là non?"

"Non... aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre : vous venez d'avoir une idée de génie!"

J'y ajoutai mon sourire le plus satisfait, ce qui le laissa stupéfait et perdu, à mesure que je m'adressai à la dame du lac.

"Dites lui que c'est bon... on accepte! On va lui prêter la reine Guenièvre..."

* * *

De retour au chateau, et alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher peinard, ma femme jugea bon de me poser des questions, encore et toujours.

"Dites... j'ai pas croisé ma boniche ce soir, vous savez où elle passée?"

"Eh... elle est partie en vacances, elle prend l'air!"

"Elle prend l'air?"

"Voilà! Elle prend l'air... l'air marin! C'est bon pour la santé du... du cigare!"

Et sans m'étaler plus avant, je me calai confortablement contre mon oreiller et fermai les yeux...

"Et maintenant... dodo..."

... à mesure que ma femme continuait de tirer une tronche pas possible, se demandant où diable était passée sa boniche! A cette vue, je me mis à marmonner en refermant les yeux...

"Ouais! Je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de lui dire qu'elles allaient par deux moi..."

- FIN -

* * *

****

Note de fin : Voili voilou! Rrro, pas cool Arthur quand même tss XD lol J'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça ne vous a pas offensés et que vous reviendrez ;) Je serais ravie de partager ma bouteille de rhum avec vous XD

**... je vous en offre une pour vous tout seul si vous me laissez une review! (comment ça "chantage!"? Non, pirate :p)**

**Sur ce, tchuss! (et vivement Kaamelott livre VI !! -sautille sur place-)**

**xx Titvan xx**


End file.
